


Yuuri!!! to the Rescue

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on Tumblr Art, Flirty Victor, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Victor has pervy thoughts, chubby!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Yuuri comes across a lost poodle sign the day after he rescued a dirty poodle from the streets. The owner is more than grateful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Doggo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/263438) by mairoko. 



> -Based on the cute art by @mairoko on Tumblr! Check out the art, it's perfection!
> 
> -This was fun to do! And whatever Yuuri says, he is definitely still a fan of Victor's.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Yuuri, can you go and give this to the dog outside?"

Katsuki Yuuri looked up from his mobile to find his friend and coworker Yuuko, holding out a bowl of water and a bag of shredded up chicken. There was a lot of chicken too. More than what was usually a part of Yuuko's lunches.

"'Dog'?"

She frowned, eyes downcast. "There's a poodle outside. He looks like your old poodle, Vic-chan. He's been sniffing around the rink for a few days and the girls and I have been giving him some food, but I have to help the kids today, so I figured you'd be happy to do it!"

His heart hurt just at the thought of an abandoned poodle. Yuuri accepted the food without a comment and stepped out the back door to find a very dirty, brown poodle sitting not too far off, watching with dark eyes.

He clucked his tongue twice and shook the bag of chicken. Almost immediately, he found himself surrounded by a rambunctious canine who was panting and twining around his legs excitedly. This poodle was much bigger than his Victor had been.

"You need a bath in the worst way possible."

There was a bark in response. The tail started to wag.

Yuuri set the bowl down and proceeded to toss chicken here and there, giggling when the dog jumped back and forth to catch it.

"You're so smart! Why would anyone abandon you? You're too precious."

Reaching out, he let the dog scent him before daring to touch, and sighed. He hadn't had a poodle in a long time. He missed his Victor so much. But he wasn't about to let another poodle go unprovided for simply because the memories hurt.

When the dog was finished, Yuuri had to go back inside, but his stomach was uneasy. His mind practically demanded that he go and take that overgrown puppy home. His wallet denied such thoughts, but he knew it would be worth it. It could save the dog's life.

Two hours of work at the rink left him to consider the pros and cons of taking in a pet. There were honestly more pros against the one con of lacking funds. He'd do it!

Living at the inn and helping his sister out certainly provided him a home. His salary from working alongside Yuuko and Takeshi at the rink, was some form of income. He probably could handle it if he worked it out with his sister beforehand so he could enlist her help.

When he left work that evening, Yuuri found the dog waiting patiently by the back door again. Having thought ahead, Yuuri had more chicken on hand and used it carefully to lead the canine across Hasetsu and back to Yu-Topia.

The look his sister sent him when he stepped in the door with the mud covered poodle, would have made him feel bad any other time. But his resolve was strong and he aimed the biggest puppy eyes in her direction before she could even ask. He had cute on his side, she didn't stand a chance.

"Fine," the woman sighed. "But it needs a bath now. And you get to clean up any of the messes it makes before it gets one."

"Thank you, nee-chan!"

Yuuri quickly hustled the dog along. It was a good thing he'd kept all of his grooming supplies from when he had Victor. It made taking care of poodles so much easier.

He thanked the heavens when he wasn't given a hassle. Despite having to bathe the dog outside in the lot, the pup didn't complain or try to flee. It simply sat on the provided towel and panted away while Yuuri worked the warm water and brush over its fur.

The brush caught on something. A collar. It had been so caked on with mud that it was almost impossible to see, but it was indeed there.

Carefully, Yuuri found the buckle and slid it free. On the inside was a pouch holding a whiteish card. The card had been stained brown though, but he was able to make out some of the words.

**My name is Makka. I'm 10 ye s d.**

**I you nd me, c l th #**

**1 9 46**

It wasn't much to go on other than the fact that the dog was named Makka and was ten. The number was stained too much to see, but he could assume that the dog was actually not abandoned and was just lost.

"Makka?" he tried, hoping he was saying it right.

_Bark!_

Yuuri's face was then subjected to slobbery kisses and affection. He missed the days of poodle love.

Maybe tomorrow he could consult the local station to see if anyone came by inquiring about a lost dog.

"Come on, Makka. We're going to get you all cleaned up and then give you some real food!"

* * *

It happened by chance. Yuuri had left Makka at the inn so he could rest for the day. He knew Yuuko would want to know what happened, and had decided he'd hurry to the rink by taking a shortcut. Little did he know that the shortcut was the right way to go.

On his jog, his eyes landed on a flashy sign that was obscenely tapped to a telephone pole. The bright orange and big, blocky letters were eye catching, and for good reason. A photo of a large poodle stared back at him and the sign - which was hastily written in English - said, **'My dog Makka-chin has run away! Please help me find him! :'( Call XXXXXXXXXX.'**

What were the odds that Yuuri would find this sign on his way to work on the day he decided to go a different route?

Yuuri dug his poodle covered mobile out and called Yuuko first to let her know that he couldn't come in to work yet.

"Yuuko, I took the dog home last night," he said when she picked up.

"Oh, _Yuuri_ , you're so kind!"

"I- um- I just ran by a sign asking for help in finding a poodle, so I'm going to contact his owner and see what I can do."

"You're such a hero, Yuuri!"

He flushed. "Not really. It's just the decent thing to do."

"Don't worry about your shift today. Nothing was scheduled anyway. Have fun and be safe!"

Once her blessing had been procured, Yuuri dialed the number on the sign and waited, his heart in his throat.

" _Hello?_ "

Yuuri was momentarily struck by the Russian accented English words.

"Um, hello. Are you the one who put up the sign about the lost poodle?"

" _Oh my God, yes! You're the only one who called!_ " the man on the other end said, voice suddenly full of panic.

"Well, I took a poodle home last night and gave it a bath and some food. Just for safety's sake, what is your dog's name?"

" _Makka! Makka-chin, as I'm currently staying in Japan and the little suffixes are cute!_ "

Yuuri smiled at the man's enthusiasm. "Okay. Are you still in Hasetsu by any chance?"

" _Yeah, I live near the ice rink._ "

"That's good. I _work_ at the ice rink. My name is Katsuki Yuuri. Makka is currently at my family's inn, Yu-Topia Akatsuki. It has the only onsen left in the city."

" _I'm on my way!_ "

There was a loud shuffling on the other end of the line before the words, " _Oh! And my name is Victor Nikiforov!_ " were shouted hastily in his ear before the line went dead.

Yuuri stared down at the mobile trembling in his hand. It couldn't be, but then again it could be.

Victor Nikiforov. As in the former Russian God of Figure Skating? As in the man who only ever owned poodles? As in the person Yuuri named his own poodle after because he was his childhood idol? _That_ Victor Nikiforov?!

Internally screaming and on the verge of a panic attack himself, Yuuri turned and ran back toward the inn. He didn't know exactly how far away Victor was, but he had to get home before the other man reached the inn! He needed to know!

* * *

Victor didn't know what to expect when he stepped foot inside Yu-Topia, but it certainly wasn't a vision of Makka rolling around on the ground and playing with a young man. Nor did he expect for the air to just up and leave his lungs at the sight of them. Makka lavishing the man with kisses and the man laughing loudly as he scratched Makka's furry head.

"Makka-chin!"

The head of his long time friend snapped up and Makka gave an excited bark as he launched himself in Victor's direction, taking the Russian to the floor without mercy.

"Kami-sama! You're _actually_ Victor Nikiforov!"

Victor blinked and looked up, finding the young man staring down at him, a light flush on his slightly chubby cheeks.

"You know of me?"

The flush darkened. "Yeah," he murmured and coughed into his fist. "Pretty well. I used to skate but never managed an international event so I stopped."

Victor's eyes unwillingly trailed down the other's body, finding him clad in a long sweater and what he could only describe as yoga pants that clung to his body, making his legs look damn fine.

Even if he was chubby now, Victor could definitely see history in those legs. A history of rigorous training of some sort. He was only a little top heavy, and his hips were a bit more rounded, but it was still obvious that the other had been involved in an intense sport.

"Thank you for saving my Makka, Katsuki Yuuri."

Another blush. He was so adorable! And he had some sexy legs too. A lovely combination.

"My friend Yuuko was feeding him first. When she mentioned him to me, I brought him here and gave him a bath. His little info card was pretty much ruined so I could only get his name, otherwise I would have called you sooner. Sorry."

"It's alright!" Victor pushed himself to his feet once Makka had his fill of love from his owner. Of course that just meant Makka turned to Yuuri, who was all smiles and affection for the poodle.

"Let me take you to dinner?"

" _What_?!"

Another adorable blush to admire!

"You saved Makka and helped reunite us! It's only fair that I pay you back, no?" Victor teased, stepping closer to the smaller man and enjoying the quick intake of breath in response to his actions.

"I-I- y-you don't have to-"

"But I _want_ to, Yuuri. Please?"

If Yuuri's face got any more red, Victor would probably worry for his health. But the color receded, and Yuuri's gorgeous eyes took on an unfamiliar gleam.

"Would the great Victor Nikiforov settle for a three thousand calorie bowl of katsudon as payment?"

Three thousand? His internal horror over that revelation was squashed by the obvious hope in Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri looked like Victor's answer would either make him or break him.

"Is it good?" he found himself asking, trying to ignore the health concerns.

"Yes!" Yuuri instead. "It's my _favorite_!" he breathed, voice practically dripping with sex appeal.

Was Yuuri aware of it or was it unconscious charm? Either or, Victor was nodding before he could really think it through.

"Okay! I'll ask my mom to make two bowls! She is the only one who can do the family recipe the right way!"

The man dashed away, leaving Victor to stare at his ass as he went. Nice ass, nice thighs, a cute face, a kind heart, and a love for poodles.

"Makka, I think I'm in love."

_Bark!_

Well Makka liked him, so he _had_ to be good for Victor.

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Yuri!!! On Ice fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my 20+ other YOI fics!


End file.
